


A Reflection of Starlight (Traduction Française)

by Marquise_de_Clarabas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexuality, Broken People Helping Each Other, Canon Era, Demiromantic, Ensemble Cast, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Historical Accuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Smut, POV Alternating, Platonic Romance, Post-Seine, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romani Javert, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Translation, Work In Progress
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquise_de_Clarabas/pseuds/Marquise_de_Clarabas
Summary: La curiosité pousse Valjean à suivre Javert jusqu’à la Seine, et ce qu’il y voit fait tout changer. Désormais ils doivent se battre pour se comprendre l’un l’autre alors que leurs mondes respectifs s’effondrent autour d’eux.Une histoire de compassion, de tendresse et de réconciliation. Entièrement basé sur le canon du roman.





	1. A Chance Encouter in the Depths (Une rencontre fortuite dans les profondeurs)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Reflection of Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532355) by [AutumnGracy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnGracy/pseuds/AutumnGracy). 



> Note de l’auteur : Bonjour et bienvenue dans la fanfiction la plus slow burn que vous lirez jamais. J’espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j’ai pris à l’écrire.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Merci infiniment à Kychloreine pour son travail de beta-reader.

«  _Dawn begins at midnight_ »

«  _L’aube débute à minuit_  »

Leo Jozef Suenens

 

    Machinalement ou par besoin d’air frais, Valjean passa sa tête par la fenêtre, en se penchant un peu. La rue était étroite, et le lampadaire l’illuminait de bout en bout.

    L’étonnement le submergeait. Il n’y avait plus personne dans les rues.

    Javert était parti.

    Valjean se tenait immobile, sans comprendre comment cela était possible.

    Rétrospectivement, il n’était même pas sûr de la raison qui l’avait poussé à faire cela, seulement que quelque chose d’étrange l’avait envahi – un sentiment d’étonnement, de suspicion et de curiosité – et que, pour un instant, toute pensée rationnelle l’avait quitté.

    Il y avait comme un présage dans l’air. Cette rue, sombre et vide. Cet air, lourd et figé. Ce ciel noir. Ce manque, cette présence qui aurait dû se trouver là, cette absence, comme un fantôme persistant, silencieux, lui faisait signe des profondeurs de la nuit.

    Dans un état de transe, il descendit les escaliers et rouvrit la porte, tout à fait inconscient de la voix interrogatrice du portier derrière lui, alors qu’il sortait dans la rue.

    Il jeta un regard autour de lui, les maisons étaient silencieuses, l’air étouffé et pesant.

    Sans y penser, il s’éloigna vers l’un des carrefours.

    Puis il crut entendre, venant d’une ruelle voisine, un bruit de pas semblable à celui d’une paire de bottes qui ne lui était que trop familier.

    Valjean cligna des yeux, suivant le son sans réfléchir, tel un voyageur qui, perdu dans la nuit, suivrait une lumière lointaine.

    Il se mit à suivre l’homme à distance respectable, étouffant le bruit de ses propres pas.

    La tête de Javert était baissée, contrairement à son habitude. Les mains tenues derrières son dos, il avançait au travers des ruelles vers une destination inconnue.

    Il ne donnait pas l’air d’errer sans but, pensa Valjean, mais il ne semblait pas non plus pressé de se rendre quelque part.

    Ils atteignirent le quai des Ormes, le contournèrent, et passèrent la Grève. Javert s’arrêta non loin du poste de la place du Châtelet, au coin du pont Notre-Dame, là où la Seine formait une sorte de lac carré. Un point dangereux du fleuve, où les eaux tumultueuses gonflées par les pluies récentes venaient s’écraser, tout en tourbillonnant et en s’écoulant entre les arches.

    Javert se tenait là, les bras croisés sur le parapet, le menton posé au dessus de ceux-ci, son regard perdu dans le vague.

    Les instincts de Valjean le déchirait. Le premier,  le plus fort, le plus sensé lui rappelait qu’il n’avait aucune raison d’être là – voire même qu’il avait de bonnes raisons de _ne pas_ être là – et qu’il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui, en sécurité, auprès de sa fille. Mais le second, moins pressant, demandait des réponses et semblait égal, si ce n’est supérieur, à ce sentiment d’urgence. Et cet instinct là lui disait de rester, de donner un sens à la situation ; il y avait comme une sorte de sécurité dans ce sentiment. Chaque besoin semblait annihiler l’autre, et il se retrouvait à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

    Il n’était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu’il l’avait poussé à venir en premier lieu ; il était fatigué et sale, avait faim et une envie désespérée de voir Cosette.

    Et pourtant.

    Quelque chose n’allait pas. Peut-être que ce quelque chose lui était favorable en un sens. Il n’en était pas sûr. Il voulait en être sûr. Il voulait savoir s’il était certain d’être en sécurité à Paris – s’ils pouvaient rester, comme Cosette l’avait supplié, et ne plus vivre dans la peur de voir leur petit monde un jour s’écrouler sous l’action des officiers de la loi.

    Une chose pareille était-elle seulement possible ? Que Javert puisse, en définitive, permettre à Valjean de vivre sa vie incognito ? Le Javert qu’il connaissait n’était jamais indulgent, ou sympathique. Une telle chose, qui contredisait son devoir d’inspecteur, lui paraissait inconcevable.

    Et pourtant, Javert était parti.

    Alors même qu’il le tenait à sa merci, il lui avait laissé sa liberté.

    N’est-ce pas ?

    N’était-ce pas le cas ? Ou lui avait-il seulement laissé une chance de s’enfuir, dans un geste de de gratitude : une seule nuit, avant qu’il ne lance toute la préfecture à ses trousses le lendemain ?

    Valjean pouvait-il s’estimer libre temporairement ou définitivement ? Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il pouvait espérer lui demander directement ; la question, cependant, le rongeait sans cesse, lui portait sur les nerfs et le rendait fou alors qu’il fixait l’homme du regard, une partie de lui-même voulait fuir et une autre voulait marcher jusqu’à lui et lui demander en face, car il en avait le droit – car tel était son droit en tant que citoyen – de savoir ce qu’il adviendrait de lui.

    Il se résolut, enfin, à simplement regarder ce qui allait se passer. Jusqu’au matin, s’il le fallait. Certainement quelque chose dans les agissements de l’inspecteur allait lui dire s’il planifiait de venir l’arrêter le lendemain matin.

    Néanmoins, Javert se tenait là immobile depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, et Valjean était incapable de glaner quelque information utile pour le moment. La seule chose notable était que l’homme passait ses doigts dans ses favoris – un geste qui lui évoquait une réflexion profonde, que Valjean ne lui connaissait pas. Mais l’homme ne disait rien, ne faisait rien – et Valjean n’en était que plus confus encore.

    D’un coup, Javert se redressa.

    Tendu et trop conscient de lui-même, Valjean le suivit de loin.

    Il pâlit quand il vît Javert se diriger vers le poste de police au coin de la place du Châtelet, dont la lanterne sur la porte était toujours allumée. Il le regarda entrer dans le poste avec un sentiment d’effroi, tout en prenant soin de se cacher derrière le coin d’un immeuble voisin.

    _Non, non, Javert allait tout leur raconter, il aurait dû saisir sa chance…_

    Mais peut-être était-il juste venu faire son rapport quotidien avant de rentrer chez lui ? Un rapport qui, si la fortune lui souriait, pourrait ne pas contenir un seul mot au sujet d’un certain évadé de longue date ?

    La sueur perlait le long de la nuque de Valjean.

    Que faire ? Si Javert était vraiment en train de sceller son destin, aurait-il encore le temps de s’échapper avec Cosette s’il rentrait chez lui en courant ? La noirceur infinie des barricades et des égouts lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps. Lui en restait-il assez pour allez réveiller sa pauvre petite fille, pour lui donner une explication insatisfaisante et la convaincre de fuir, de prendre le nécessaire et de planifier un itinéraire ? Pouvait-il même se résoudre à lui faire de nouveau subir cette situation ?

    Et avec son amour pour Marius ! Elle ne l’accepterait jamais. Comment pouvait-il les séparer de nouveau, alors qu’il ne savait même pas si le garçon survivrait à ses blessures ?

    Ses pensées le tourmentaient, fiévreuses et frissonnantes.

    Au bout de quinze minutes, Javert sortit du poste de police. Seul.

    Il retourna, à la surprise de Valjean, au point précis sur le quai où il se tenait auparavant. Il resta là, immobile, le menton entre les mains comme précédemment.

    Le front de Valjean se plissa. Que diable faisait-il ?

    À nouveau Javert se redressa, seulement cette fois-ci il baissa simplement la tête, son regard fixé sur le fleuve en dessous. Il resta ainsi une minute avant d’enlever son chapeau et de le placer sur le parapet à côté de lui. Puis il se hissa sur le bord du pont, regardant les profondeurs du fleuve.

    Valjean se figea, le souffle coupé.

    Javert fixa le golfe en contrebas, se pencha sur le bord pour mieux voir, puis se redressa, les épaules s’affaissant. Un moment après, à l’horreur de Valjean, il se laissa tomber en avant.

    Et, sans un mot, il disparut du quai.

    Valjean resta bouche bée, incapable de traiter ce qui venait de se passer.

    Tout s’était passé si vite, sans fanfare et sans avertissement, que cela ressemblait plus à une ombre fugitive – un fantôme, apparaissant et disparaissant dans la nuit – qu’à un homme réel, commettant un acte réel.

    Ses yeux lui jouaient-t-il des tours ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Le stress l’avait-il rendu fou ? Il était impossible que Javert, cet homme singulier et persévérant qu’il connaissait depuis tant d’années, fût même capable de –

    Ce ne fut que lorsque le bruit étouffé d’une éclaboussure lui parvint aux oreilles qu’il revint à la raison et se précipita dans l’eau.

    Il ne prit même pas la peine de penser aux rapides en dessous, ou aux tourbillons distants, ou même à la hauteur de laquelle il allait chuter. C’est avec une panique instinctive qu’il sauta par-dessus le parapet et se laissa tomber dans la Seine, un acte irréfléchi et dénué de toute logique.

    La force de l’impact draina l’air de ses poumons, et l’eau froide enflamma chaque nerf de son corps alors qu’il luttait pour rejoindre la surface. Haletant et toussant, ses yeux fouillèrent les alentours de façon frénétique. Il ne voyait rien ; il faisait noir comme dans un four. Pendant une fraction de secondes, des éclats de lumières se reflétèrent sur l’eau mais ils n’éclairaient rien et ne faisaient que brouiller ses sens.

    « Javert ! » cria-t-il alors qu’il luttait pour rester à la surface, se tournait dans tous les sens. Il n’entendait que le son des rapides et ses propres halètements. « Javert ! »

    Malgré ses efforts il ne voyait aucune trace de l’homme. Serrant les dents, il plongea. Il lui était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit : le fleuve aurait pu tout aussi bien être la nuit rendue liquide, et cela lui donnait un horrible sentiment de claustrophobie.

    Encore et encore il plongeait, remontait pour respirer, et plongeait de plus en plus profond, en suivant le cours du fleuve. Ses cris devenaient de plus en plus en plus peinés. « Javert ! » répétait-il, sa voix devenant rauque. L’eau lui piquait les yeux et sapait la force de son corps.

    Une fois encore il prit une grande inspiration et plongea, l’univers l’avalant tandis qu’il nageait de plus en plus profondément.

    À l’aveuglette, il nageait à tâtons dans les ténèbres, et par chance ses doigts sentirent quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la laine. D’un coup, il tendit la main, le courant essayant déjà de l’éloigner, et il réussit à attraper ce qu’il réalisa être un manteau. Avec maladresse, il le suivit jusqu’à ce que ses mains rencontrèrent un torse, et il enroula son bras autour de celui-ci tout en essayant de remonter à la surface.

    Le lourd fardeau l’empêchait de progresser, et Valjean commença à se demander s’il pouvait se noyer lui aussi dans cet abîme apparemment sans fin. Le poids du manteau mouillé était sans doute une gêne superflue, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps à tenter de le retirer. De plus, toute tentative de défaire les boutons serait à l’aveugle : maladroite et inutile. Il grinça des dents, ses poumons le brûlant alors qu’il avançait tant bien que mal et  qu’il tentait de se propulser vers le haut avec son seul bras libre.

    Il remercia le ciel quand il atteignit finalement la surface, et remplit ses poumons d’air à coups de grandes inspirations.

    Il ne pouvait se permettre de se reposer, car il savait que le temps lui était compté. Alors, la respiration sifflante, il nagea vers l’avant, luttant contre le courant dans un effort pour se rendre au pont le plus proche.

    Sans doute à cause de l’épuisement, il lui semblait que le courant était plus fort qu’avant, et il se sentait poussé vers l’arrière. S'il ne s'arrêtait qu'une seconde, il savait qu'il serait emporté, et il avançait avec peine dans l'obscurité, à peine capable de respirer.

    Finalement, avec un dernier effort, il attrapa l’un des échelons inférieurs du pont Notre-Dame. Appuyant ses pieds contre la pierre dure, il commença à se hisser vers le haut échelon par échelon, sentant le corps ruisselant sur son dos à chaque mouvement, tel un poids mort.

    Quand Valjean réussit enfin à grimper par-dessus le garde-fou, il s’effondra immédiatement de l’autre côté, sans se soucier de l’impact de son épaule à l'atterrissage. Il voulait juste rester immobile un moment.

    Incapable de rassembler plus de force, il s'étala sur le pavé, haletant et toussant.

    Le soulagement d’être une fois de plus sur la terre ferme lui faisait presque oublier tout le reste. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il se mit à genoux.

    «  _Javert, Javert_ – » Les mots n’étaient plus que des soupirs à présent, passant à peine ses lèvres.

    Il se pencha sur le corps de l’inspecteur, la panique enflammant chaque fibre de son être et étranglant son cœur battant.

    «  _Javert_ – »

    Il balaya les mèches sombres et mouillées du visage de l'homme, révélant des yeux enfoncés et fermés. Il tapa sa paume contre sa joue moite, remuant sa tête frénétiquement.

    Javert ne bougea pas. Il semblait qu'aucune étincelle de vie ne restait dans son corps trempé.

    La voix de Valjean se cassa «  _Javert…_  »

    Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé pendant qu’il le cherchait, combien de temps il avait passé dans la Seine, et soudain cela le frappa, la possibilité qu’il soit arrivé trop tard, que Javert soit perdu – et que, contre toute logique, ce soit de sa faute.

    Mais il refusa d’abandonner.

    Après un bref regard dans les rues alentour qui lui confirma que, oui, malheureusement, il n’y avait personne dans les environs qui puisse lui être d’une quelconque aide, Valjean se mit au travail. Il remercia sa bonne étoile d’avoir eu l’occasion de pratiquer cette technique de sauvetage sur un marin de Toulon.

    Donnant quelques coups à la cage thoracique de l’homme, il lui pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant l’air dans ses poumons. Plus de poussées, une autre respiration. Répétant ces mouvements, des mots surgirent dans son esprit :

 

_Non,_

_Javert._

 

 _Si tu meur_ _s_ _,_

_Après tout ça,_

_Je ne sais pas_

_Comment je pourrais me le pardon_ _n_ _er._

 

_Pourquoi ;_

_Pourquoi_

_As-tu fais ça,_

_Javert ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

 

_Je ne_

_Comprends pas._

 

_Javert,_

_Vit._

 

    Compression de la poitrine, air ; compression, air – il répétait ces actions de façon mécanique, inconscient du monde autour de lui. Aucune pensée n’occupait son esprit ; pas une seule fois il ne pensa que toute tentative était futile, ou qu’il ferait mieux d’abandonner. Il y avait une sorte de terreur en lui qui lui murmurait que ses efforts étaient peut-être vains, mais, en un seul, cela le poussait à continuer avec une ardeur redoublée.

    Encore et encore il continua, pendant Dieu sait combien de temps, jusqu’à ce que le corps sous lui se mette à convulser.

    L’abdomen de Javert se souleva, et il se mit à cracher l’eau de la rivière sur le pavé à coup de spasmes violents. Toujours inconscient, il s’étouffait et vomissait entre deux respirations, de l’eau ruisselant sur sa joue alors qu’il tremblait de tout son corps.

    Haletant, Valjean se rassit, submergé par l’émotion : par du soulagement et de la joie, mais aussi par de l’angoisse. Alors qu’il regardait la toux de l’homme s’apaiser lentement, sa poitrine monter et descendre, il se sentait comme si un poids lui avait été retiré.

    Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se surprit à regarder Javert sans une once de peur. Il n’avait plus peur pour sa vie, plus maintenant. Seulement pour lui.

    Il prit l’homme dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, posant sa tête dans le creux de son bras tout en l’observant avec inquiétude.

    Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine.

    Il était parfaitement conscient du poids lourd et humide dans ses bras, de la fraîcheur de la peau de Javert et des tremblements plus calmes et sporadiques de son torse alors que l’homme essayait de se purger de l’eau de la Seine.

    Penché sur lui, alors qu’il tentait toujours de reprendre son souffle, il baissa le front et se mit à prier.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Of Soft and Harsh Words Spoken in Darkness (Des mots doux et durs chuchotés dans les ténèbres)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert est surpris de se retrouver éveillé – et, par extension, vivant. Il n’est pas des plus ravis. Une dispute s’ensuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à ma beta-reader Kychloreine!

«  _ But I am a blasted tree; the bolt has entered my soul; and I felt then that I should survive to exhibit what I shall soon cease to be—a miserable spectacle of wrecked humanity, pitiable to others and intolerable to myself. _ »

«  _ Mais je suis un arbre frappé par la foudre : le coup a pénétré mon âme ; je sentis alors que je survivrais pour fournir, jusqu’à ma mort prochaine, le misérable spectacle d’une épave humaine, objet de pitié pour les autres, intolérable à moi-même.  _ »

-Mary Shelley (Frankenstein, traduction de Germain d’Hangest)

 

 

***

 

     Javert ne se rappelait pas s’être réveillé, ou même de s’être endormi, et c’est avec confusion qu’il sentit de la lumière filtrer entre ses paupières. Il cligna des yeux, son esprit encore embrumé.

     Il se rendit compte, grâce à une faible lueur, qu’il se trouvait dans une ruelle ; il le savait à cause de la saleté et des ordures qui jonchaient l’espace entre deux murs de brique, dont un au pied duquel il était adossé. 

     Alors que ses sens lui revenaient, et qu’il regagnait ses esprits, il pris soudainement conscience d’une sensation nettement désagréable dans tout son corps.

     Pour une raison quelconque, il était mouillé, et l'air froid de la nuit le faisait beaucoup souffrir.

     Sa chemise et son pantalon lui collai en t à la peau ; son manteau pesait sur lui comme une cotte de maille, et sentait le chien mouillé. Ses bottes de cuir étaient remplies d’eau, et ses chaussettes étaient trempées. Des mèches de ses cheveux lui obscurcissaient le visage.

     Ses poumons le brûlaient, et il avait un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Et sa poitrine –  _ mon Dieu _ , c’était comme si quelqu’un l’avait tabassé dans un combat de bar. Ses côtes se plaignaient à chaque respiration qu'il prenait.

     En toussant faiblement, il parvint à se mettre à genoux. 

     Abasourdi, il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

     Il se rappelait vaguement s’être laissé tomber dans le fleuve, les eaux sombres l’alourdissant et remplissant ses poumons. Ceci expliquait ses vêtements mouillés. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment il s’était retrouvé à nouveau sur la terre ferme, comment un homme pouvait sombrer dans cette partie de la Seine en particulier, et survivre malgré tout.

     Javert parvint à se mettre en position assise, soutenu seulement par la brique rugueuse du mur derrière lui.

     Comment se pouvait-il ? Comment était-il possible que, contre sa volonté, il soit toujours en vie ?

     Lentement, il se tourna vers sa gauche.

     Assis à seulement quelques mètres de lui, affalé contre le mur de la ruelle et vêtu de l'uniforme souillé d'un garde national (sans le manteau et le shako), se tenait un visage familier.

     La tête de Valjean était penchée, ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres légèrement écartées, respirant doucement - il semblait s'être endormi.

     Et, lui aussi, était trempé jusqu’aux os.

     Ce qu’impliquait ce tableau frappa Javert comme un coup de tonnerre, brisant quelque chose dans sa poitrine.

     Bien sûr. Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait être que lui.

     Et ça ne faisait que rendre le tout plus insupportable.

     Javert se pri t la tête, en serrant les dents.

     Il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même.

     Il était déjà un marginal : un homme de loi, mis au ban de la société – du moins, c’est ce qu’il ressentait – mais maintenant il se trouvait chassé de cette position, et tout lui semblait étranger. Il était à la dérive dans une vaste mer, ses repères perdus, son ancrage déchaîné sous les vagues, une cause perdue.

     Comment Valjean avait-il osé lui faire ça à lui ; comment avait-il osé le ramener dans ce monde où il n'avait plus sa place, le piéger de par sa bonté et le lier à cette existence qui était désormais dénuée de sens!

     Aux barricades, c’était une chose, mais maintenant…

     Il frémit, griffant son cuir chevelu et étouffant des sons qui se trouvaient quelque part entre des grognements et des sanglots entrecoupés d’une toux spasmodique, en conflit dans tous les coins de son âme.

 

     Un souffle se fit entendre à côté de lui. « Javert ... »

     Au son de la voix de Valjean il se tendit, frémissant de colère et d’un sentiment indescriptible.

 

     «  _ Pourquoi m’avoir arrêté?  _ » cria-t-il presque, en le fixant de ses yeux indignés.

     Valjean sembla surpris par cette soudaine explosion de colère, mais se détendit rapidement. Il cligna des yeux, en le regardant avec curiosité. « Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir arrêté ? »

     Quel imbécile ! Cherchait-il sa propre damnation par simple curiosité ?

     « Vieil homme stupide ! » grommela-t-il, à moitié pour lui-même, à moitié pour l’autre.

     La confusion et l’inquiétude passa sur le visage de Valjean. Il s’avança pour lui toucher le bras, mais Javert le retira.

     « Vous auriez dû me laisser là-bas. » gronda-t-il. « Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir laissé là-bas ? »

     Valjean lui jeta un regard rempli d’horreur. « Mais – vous seriez mort ! »

     Le rire de Javert se transforma en grognement, et il l’attrapa par le col. « C’était le  _ but ! _ »

     L’homme l’observa de par-dessous ses boucles blanches mouillées, sans combativité aucune, et avec beaucoup trop de naïveté dans les yeux au goût de Javert. « Mais pourquoi ? » demande-t-il. « Pourquoi souhaiter une chose aussi horrible ? »

     Il secoua la tête. «Vous êtes vraiment un imbécile, Jean Valjean », souffla-t-il en se reculant un peu. « Comment suis-je censé vivre avec ça? Comment suis-je censé vivre avec… avec vous ? »

     Sa gorge se serra, ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Je ne comprends pas. »

     « Pourquoi ? » répondit Javert. « Pourquoi sauver la vie d’un homme qui doit vous arrêter ? »

     « Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

     Javert se mit à trembler de fureur. « Vous le voyez très bien ! » s’étrangla-t-il.

     « Javert, que… que voulez-vous dire ? »

     D’un geste furieux, Javert le plaqua au sol, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage. « Je suis la seule personne à Paris qui sait qui vous êtes ! Si je n’étais plus là, vous pourriez juste – juste… » Sa voix se brisa « oublier tout cela. »

     Les yeux de l’homme s’écarquillèrent sous sa poigne. « Que voulez-vous… ? »

     « Personne ne doit savoir, Valjean ! Vous pouvez juste fuir tout ceci ! » Il se leva, recula et secoua la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa voix se changea en un supplice étouffé. « Fuir tout ceci. ». Il se précipita vers l’entrée de la ruelle, vers le chant des sirènes de la Seine – mais fut arrêté par une main qui l’empoigna vigoureusement.

     Il s’y attendait presque. Et pourtant, la prise sur son bras – le retenant d’une mort certaine – ne le rendait que plus agité, approfondissant son tourment intérieur.

     Il grimaça, baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, alors que des larmes de colères coulaient sur ses joues.

     Il n’avait pas pleuré face à la Seine ; il n’avait pas pleuré face à la mort, quand tout pour lui était perdu. En vérité il n’avait pas pleuré depuis son enfance, quand il était presque trop jeune pour s’en souvenir. Il avait oublié la façon dont ses yeux le brûlaient, le goût du sel sur ses lèvres.

     Il n’avait pas versé une larme depuis plus de quarante ans.

     Quelle était la cause de ce bouleversement, de cette fissure dans son âme ? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

     « Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-il sans se retourner, alors que sa voix se brisait. « Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

     Il y eut un silence. L’étreinte autour de son poignet semblait devenir plus douce, presque tendre.

     La voix de Valjean était calme, sans le reproche auquel il s’attendait. « Si vous pensez à ce que je pense, comment pouvez-vous croire que je ne tente pas de vous arrêter ? »

     Javert serra les dents, sa voix redevenant dure. « Que voulez-vous de moi, Valjean ? Voulez-vous que je vous renvoie en prison ? C’est ce que vous voulez ? »

     « Bien sûr que non ; mais – »

     « Alors pourquoi m’avoir arrêté ? »

     « Ça n’a rien à voir avec moi ! C’est à propos de vous ! »

     Javert frissonna sous son étreinte, désemparé à l’idée que quelqu’un puisse le plaindre, que quelqu’un puisse penser qu’il avait besoin d’être sauvé. Surtout pas  _ lui _ .

     Mais, même s’il voulait le nier, il savait que l’homme était trop fort pour qu’il puisse se détacher, il savait que la poigne autour de son bras se resserrerait comme un étau à la seconde où il essaierait de s’enfuir. « Lâchez-moi , Valjean. »

     « Non. Pas avant d’avoir compris ce qui vous a conduit à cette extrémité. »

     Javert fixa le sol sous lui avec mépris, tenant sa langue.

 

     Il entendit un soupir. « Vous… ne voulez plus m’arrêter, n’est-ce pas ? » Valjean fit une pause en attendant une réponse, qui ne vint pas. « Mais » continua-t-il, « le devoir vous y oblige. Est-ce là la source de votre conflit intérieur ? » Un rire incertain lui échappa des lèvres  « Non, ça ne peut pas être pour ça, pas seulement pour ça que – » Il se tut, et quand il reprit, sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure, interrogative et presque plaintive. « Ce n’est pas pour ça, n’est-ce pas ? »

     Toujours pas de réponse de la part de Javert. Même s’il avait réussit à en former une dans son esprit – ce qui n’était pas le cas – les mots seraient restés coincés dans sa gorge nouée.

     « Non, je ne peux pas croire que vous donneriez votre vie pour moi, » continua Valjean. « Pas vous. Pas ... après tout ça. Il y a autre chose qui vous a conduit à cet état, quelque chose de plus. N'est-ce pas? »

     C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas lutter contre lui, tant son envie de lui échapper était grande. Tout son être devait être concentré pour rester immobile. Se retourner, le regarder dans les yeux – il en était hors de question.

     Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de traitement et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait déjà été attaché et restreint oui, mais jamais pour ce qui semblait être son propre bien. C’était l’opposé total de ce dont à quoi il était habitué.

     Et, bon Dieu, ce qu’il détestait ça.

     « Parlez-moi, Javert. » C’était plus une plainte qu’une demande.

     La main de Javert, qui s’était changée en poing depuis un certain temps, tremblait et se serrait tellement fort que ses ongles, pourtant courts, griffaient la chair de sa paume. « Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous ouvre mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il. « À vous ? »

     « À en juger par vos actions précédentes, je suppose que vous n’avez personne d’autre prêt à vous écouter, » répondit Valjean, « Du moins, pas à cette heure de la nuit. »

     Javert baissa la tête. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous en souciez. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait. »

     « Parce que c’était ce qu’il fallait faire, Javert ! »

     « Je sais, » concéda-t-il avec colère. « Mais pourquoi ; pourquoi fallait-il le faire selon vous ? »

     Valjean se tut un moment. « Vous attendiez-vous à ce que je vous haïsse? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute. « Parce que selon la loi vous devriez causer ma perte ? Que je vous craigne, oui, et avec raison, mais que je vous haïsse ? Non, ce n’est pas le cas. Comment pourrais-je haïr un homme qui ne fait que son devoir ? Comment pourrais-je le haïr parce qu’il obéit à la loi ? »

     Javert se raidit, rentrant en lui-même jusqu'à ce que sa voix soit la seule chose qui reste de lui. Les mots glissèrent hors de sa bouche, lourds et amers sur sa langue. «La loi est faillible.»

     La prise autour de son poignet se relâcha soudainement, et il pouvait presque sentir la surprise de l’autre homme. Qu’il puisse dire une chose pareille ! Et le penser en plus !

     « La loi est faite pour faire vivre la justice, » poursuivit-il, ne sachant pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. « Tous les hommes sont égaux devant la loi. Ils sont jugés, non pas pour qui ils sont, mais pour leurs crimes. J’ai toujours pensé que c’était une bonne chose, sensée et honorable. » Il dégagea son bras, serra les poings plus fort, ses poils se dressant alors qu’il regardait devant lui avec dédain. « Et puis vous êtes arrivé. »

     Il pouvait sentir le regard pénétrant de l’homme derrière lui.

     Valjean semblait attendre de lui qu’il continue sa diatribe, mais il n’avait plus les mots .

     Ils se tenaient dans la rue, l’un fixant le dos de l’autre des yeux, l’autre aveugle à tout ce qui était autour de lui. Silencieux. Immobiles.

     Finalement, il entendit la voix derrière lui une nouvelle fois. Son ton était différent, d’une certaine manière. Lassé.

     « Venez avec moi rue de l’Homme Armé, Javert. »

     Il faillit sursauter, et se retourna avec consternation vers l’homme qui avait l’audace de ne serait-ce que suggérer une chose aussi ridicule. « Quoi ? Non, évidemment que non. »

     Le visage de l’homme sembla presque se tordre de douleur. Toute sa combativité avait disparu. « Javert, s’il vous plaît ; nous sommes trempés et nous sommes tous les deux épuisés. »

     « Je devrais rentrer chez moi. » grogna-t-il.

     « Je sais, mais… » Il peinait à trouver ses mots. « Je ne pense pas que vous devriez être seul ce soir. »

     Javert se renfrogna. « Je ne suis pas une espèce d’orphelin dont vous éprouvez le besoin de dorloter. Ne pensez pas un seul instant que j’ai besoin de vous. »

     « Et vous ne pensez pas un instant que je vais vous laisser partir seul après avoir vu ce que vous avez essayé de faire. » rétorqua Valjean. « Rangez votre fierté juste pour cette fois, Javert. Vous souffrez. Je veux juste vous aider. »

     « Je n’ai que faire de votre pitié ! » cria-t-il, tournant la tête pour le regarder.

     Par prudence, Valjean recula. Puis il se raidit, les poings serrés. « Où que vous alliez ce soir, j’irais avec vous. »

     Le rictus de Javert se transforma en ricanement, le venin coulant de ses paroles. « Alors j’ irai au commissariat. »

     Valjean le fixa sans bouger. Ses yeux semblaient chercher quelque chose dans ceux de Javert. « Non, vous n’irez pas. » dit-il après un moment. « Pas dans cet état. »

     La défiance de l’homme l’énerva tellement que, pendant un instant, la rage le fit retourner à son autorité passée. « Et alors ? Je les  ferai vous arrêter sur le champ ! »

     Malgré la menace, Valjean ne bougea pas, son expression solennelle et résolue comme celle d’une statue de marbre. « J’en doute. »

     « Valjean, si vous ne me laissez pas dès maintenant je  ferai appel aux forces de l’ordre et vous – »

     « Je n’ai pas peur de vous, Javert. »

     La bouche de Javert se referma, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tant il fut déconcerté par son impudence et son courage.

     Quel pouvoir lui restait-il sinon celui d’instiller la peur ?

     Valjean avait vu au travers de son bluff, et il ne savait pas quoi faire, car bluffer n’était pas quelque chose auquel il était habitué.

     « Je vous l’ai dit, » fit calmement Valjean, « je me soumets volontairement. J’étais déjà prêt à me rendre. Que vous me menaciez de m’arrêter – cela ne veut rien dire pour moi. » Ses yeux fixèrent sans but un point invisible. « En ce qui me concerne, je suis déjà votre prisonnier. Et je le  resterai , si c’est ce que vous désirez. Mais je peux vous dire que, peu importe ce qui peut arriver, peu importe ce que vous pourriez me dire, je ne vous laisserais pas seul ce soir. Vous pouvez me menacer de mort, si telle est votre volonté. Cela m’est égal. La mort n’est rien. J’irai où vous irez. »

     « Si néanmoins vous décidez de m’emmener au commissariat, je n’opposerais aucune résistance, mais sachez que je n’aurais d’autre choix que de leur dire ce qui vient d’arriver. Et je sais que ce n’est pas ce que vous voulez. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux non plus ; je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir comme ça. Alors s’il vous plaît, venez chez moi. Si vous ne me suiviez pas, je serai contraint de vous suivre jusqu’à chez vous. Et je ne pense pas que vous voulez qu’un ancien forçat sache où vous habitez. »

     Javert le regarda avec incrédulité. Il serra les dents.

     Il ne pouvait pas l’éloigner par la peur, ou par la force car Valjean le surpassait dans ce domaine. La dure réalité était qu’il ne pouvait tout simplement aller nulle part sans qu’il ne soit à ses côtés.

     Il n’avait, bien entendu, aucune intention de se rendre au commissariat ; ni de rentrer chez lui. S’il était honnête avec lui -même, il n’avait l’intention de se rendre nulle part si ce n’est de nouveau dans la Seine, mais il était évident que Valjean n’allait pas le lui permettre.

     Les coins de ses lèvres se baissèrent, ses pupilles rétrécirent ; il se tint là, vaincu.

     « Vous m’avez privé de ma dignité, » dit-il dans un souffle .

     Valjean baissa la tête. Il soupira de remords. « Je sais. Et j’en suis désolé. Mais le fait est que je ne vous laisserai pas partir seul. Venez-vous avec moi ? »

     Javert scruta la rue, alors que les rapides rugissaient au loin. Il tourna son visage vers les ténèbres.

     À contrecœur, il baissa la tête.

 

***

 

     Il était près de deux heures du matin, et aucune bougie n’éclairait les fenêtres sous lesquelles ils passaient. Le seul éclairage dont ils disposaient était les réverbères occasionnels, adoucissant le noir bleuté de la nuit, mais ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux et espacés, et donc ils étaient laissés dans les ténèbres, frissonnant et presque aveugles.

     « Je dois avouer, » dit Valjean alors qu’ils descendaient la rue obscure,  « que je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de venir avec moi, car je ne sais pas combien de temps j’aurais pu continuer à argumenter avec vous dans le froid. »

     « Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait preuve de tant de patience. » marmonna sèchement Javert.

     Les sourcils de Valjean se levèrent. « Pa– ? Ah ! Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas ; » dit-il, en lui jetant un regard embarrassé, « Je serais resté le temps qu’il aurait fallu pour vous convaincre, mais – mais le fait est que je n’ai ni mangé ni dormi depuis un certain temps déjà, et j’ai dû porter ce pauvre garçon à travers la moitié de Paris entre les ordures – et puis il y a eu le courant de la rivière, et la température… je ne sais pas combien de temps encore j’aurais pu rester debout. »

     Son expression semblait presque désolée. « En fait, plus tôt, comme vous ne vous réveill i ez pas, j’ai tenté de vous ramener rue de l’Homme Armé avec moi, mais, ah–mes jambes ont  cédé . Je ne suis plus aussi jeune qu'avant. »

     Pendant qu’il bredouillait ses explications, l’expression de Javert était devenue de plus en plus horrifiée, mais ce fut la dernière partie qui le transperça de culpabilité, puis d’incrédulité.

     Cet homme! Cet homme ridicule – qui avait combattu toute la nuit dans une barricade et traversé des kilomètres d'eaux usées en en portant un autre pour le mettre en sécurité la sécurité – cet homme qui avait fait plus en un jour face à la mort qu’un autre durant toute sa vie et s’en était à peine sorti vivant – l’avait suivi jusque dans la Seine et avait non seulement trouvé la force de le tirer des rapides, mais aussi d’essayer de le transporter sur son dos à travers la ville ! C’était de la folie ! Sa volonté – non, son audace pure, dépassait l’entendement.

     C’était un fou, un insensé, un saint idiot ! Comment était-il possible qu’il soit seulement capable de rester debout après tout ça ? Javert enrageait rien que d’y penser.

     « Vous êtes un imbécile » lui dit-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

     Valjean se contenta de sourire tristement. « Ça pourrait être pire. »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist suggérée :
> 
> Adagio for Strings, Op. 11 - Samuel Barber
> 
> Colors - Crossfade
> 
> Going Under - Evanescence
> 
> Omoidasu - Kow Otani
> 
> The Storm - Bruno Coulais
> 
> Tanin No Jinsei - Kow Otani
> 
> Temple of Sacrifice - Cloud Atlas
> 
> This Night - Black Lab
> 
> Tu Vas Me Détruire - Notre Dame de Paris
> 
> Where Will You Go - Evanescence

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist suggérée: 
> 
> Death is Only a Door - Cloud Atlas  
> Final Confluence - Austin Wintory  
> The Gravel Road - The Village  
> The Ocean on His Shoulders - London Philharmonic Orchestra  
> Sonmi's Discovery - Cloud Atlas


End file.
